yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunman Roidmude
The Gunman Roidmude (voiced by Bernard Ackah) is actually Roidmude 017 who's originally a Low-Class Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) combatman Roidmude, was one of the Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He later evolved into the Advanced Gunman Roidmude (ガンマンロイミュード Ganman Roimyūdo). He used the name Gaff when he was a member of American Mafia, and killed one of Go Shijima's best friend, Ethan Woodward. Before his appearance in the show, it appears he had prior experience with Kamen Rider Mach in America, as he refers to Drive as "Japan's Kamen Rider". Gunman, along with his "little brother" 018, began a ring of creating devices that artificially create Heavy Acceleration surges, allowing those who pay the price to do whatever they wish of them. He first appeared against Drive to help cover one of his clients, a victim of a landshark who sought revenge against him, fighting Drive as Type Technic into a standstill, fleeing the scene, knocking down Drive with a quick spray of bullets beforehand. He then corners Shinnosuke and Go in a hail of gunfire right after the two Riders and Genpachiro found out that his client and himself were not the same person, and fought Drive as Type Speed, and held his own against the Rider until Go makes a extravagent entrance as Kamen Rider Mach, and effortlessly handles Gunman, and lands a Kick Macher on the Roidmude, though Gunman was saved by Medic, treating him to full health, allowing him to introduce his "younger brother" to the Roidmude heads. While Mashin Chaser made them his guards, Gunman and 018 continue their black market business to three robbers despite having been taken down by Mach. Using their information, Go/Mach infiltrates the Roidmude siblings' base and the three Roidmudes pursue him until Drive and Kiriko came to his aid. Go transformed into Mach and finished the Roidmude siblings easily along with their Cores. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. 017 is a stern-minded Roidmude, carrying himself with an air of seriousness, which comes in hard contrast with his hammy little brother. Despite this, he seemed to have a close sibling relationship with his brother. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. Arsenals * Emperor 17 (エンペラー１７ Enperā Jūnana): The Emperor 17 is his magnum-like weapon and Gunman's main method of combat, making him a more long ranged opponent, though he's not too terrible at close-range fighting. With the Emperor 17, he can also charge up his shots to boost their firepower. However, like all guns, the Emperor 17 has a finite amount of ammo. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Hunters Category:Characters voiced by Bernard Ackah Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains